Something to fear
by Time of change
Summary: What if Alex Smith saved Beth Greene from the hospital and what happens when Beth goes back for him. And the events of the hospital. Please note Beth does not die and I don't own the Walking Dead enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Smith-walking dead reboot story AU season 5. What if Beth didn't die and she escaped with a young man similar to her age by the name of Alex Smith.

Beth woke up inside the hospital she looked to see the clock ticking in her bedroom. She looked out of the bedroom window to see the tall skyscrapers of Atlanta. She rushed to the door to get it open.

"Help me I don't know where I am?" Said Beth.

"Drop the hivf right now!" Said the policewoman.

"My name is office Dawn this my doctor, Doctor Edwards we saved you from thous things now you owe us" said Dawn.

Beth was unhooked from the machine and was shown around the hospital and looked at the equipment was used here. It was mad to think that this place was a functioning hospital, they where saving people lives.

Alex was mopping up the floors trying to get it nice and clean. He put a wet floor sign to warn people that the floor was wet. His main job was keeping the place clean. He saw Dawn coming towards him.

"You're doing a decent job for once, Alex this Beth. Beth this Alex Smith he will be your mentor around here in ok" said Dawn.

"So your upgrading me to me to babysitter?" Said Alex.

"Don't push it Alex your on thin ice remember" said Dawn.

Dawn left Beth in his hands. Alex wax 18 he lost everything mum, dad, sister and worst of all he was trapped Beth noticed that he was very quite had was not saying much. They just mopped the floors in complete silence. Beth noticed that he was good looking and easy on the eyes well.

"So my names Beth Greene, what's your name?" Said Beth.

"The names Alex Smith obviously" he said to her.

"Nice to meet you your accent is that English by any chance?" She asked him.

"Yep I was born in London and I lived in a America for about three years before the outbreak" said Alex.

"Well I lived on a farm and a prison as well but that's all there is to me" said Beth.

"Well that's quite a story blonde" said Alex bring flirty with her.

"Blonde is that s bit strong?" Said Beth.

"Sorry I crossed the line?" Said Alex.

"No I found it quite nice, but I hardly know you do don't fully understand why you're flirting with me" said Beth she blushed a bit.

"Alex you need right now!" Said Dawn.

Alex departed Beth to get his jobs done. Beth was suddenly feeling lonely without Alex strange because they've only just started talking about things and she was enjoying his company for the first time she was smiling as well. Alex came back with blood on his shirt. Beth followed him to his bedroom. Well she wanted to see if he was doing ok.

"I am fine don't come in I've got no clothes on!" Shouted Alex.

"What happened to you?" Beth said behind the door.

"I had to do some jobs" said Alex.

Alex put a clean pair of clothes on. He opened the door to see the young blonde girl looking at him. She felt safe around him as Alex got out of the bedroom Beth noticed that he had a black eye forming on his eye.

"Alex who did that to you?" Said Beth.

"It's nothing ok" said Alex he shrugged off her question.

"Did Dawn do that to you?" Said Beth she felt bad for him.

Beth looked at the his eyes. He looked at Beth she was very cute and beautiful as well despite the new world. He can't remember the last time a woman touch his cheek. He blushed a bright red this was interesting to see where this would lead.

"Listen I going to get out of here today, I need a tough pair of hands to help me with the escape plans" said Alex.

"Others?" Said Beth.

"Yes other me and Noah are planning this for a while now" said Alex.

"How are you going to escape?" Said Beth.

Alex showed her the plans for the afternoon breakout. Beth saw Noah as well the where planning on going to Richmond Noah old town. Beth was getting ready for her escape Alex was as well.

"No remember the plan yes?" Asked Alex he looked at her.

"Yes I do I am not totally stupid" said Beth.

"Just checking ok I don't want you to get into trouble ok"said Alex.

"Would you say that to anyone?" Said Beth.

Beth was starting to like being with Alex he was kind, funny, warm and strong in this world as well.

"Ok Beth your up get the key for the lift so we can escape ok" said Noah.

Alex was mopping up the floor pretending to get some work done at least. As Alex saw Beth leaving he never saw her before just how different she was to the other girls he had been with before.

Beth came back with the card Alex was stunned by her. Alex walked along side Noah and Beth. Dawn stopped them.

"Beth is everything ok?" Said Dawn.

"Yep everything fine" said Beth.

They went to lift shaft. Alex tied a rope so they can make their escape as he did he gave the end to Beth.

"Be careful when you climb down, that you don't hurt yourself" said Alex.

Beth went down then Alex joined them they got outside to see the sunlight higher then it should be. Alex killed a few of the undead as he did he tried to kill as many walkers as he could Noah was limping because he hurt himself in the fall. Alex saw the gate he got there he opened the gate for Beth and Noah they got through but the cops tackled Alex to the ground. Beth looked devastated that Alex was caught by the cops the ran into the city itself.

"Hay we can't just leave him!" Shouted Beth.

"Look we can't go back for him he made his choice" said Noah.

"Screw that I am not leaving him that place they are going to kill him, please Noah he's your best friend" said Beth.

"Look maybe if we can get back up we can rescue him then but until that moment we can't save him, Beth please I understand ok but we've got no choice" said Noah.

They ran into some buildings Beth decide to get some clothes and shoes. So did Noah. Beth was angry Alex was not here for the first time he she truly connected with someone and she was worried that he was dead by Dawn hands. Beth felt a tear coming down her cheek it was like after losing Daryl and the others she never felt so alone.

"Hay listen he touched you to?" Said Noah.

"Yes in a way he's a good man and I don't want to see him dead just like my fist boyfriend" said Beth.

"Well don't worry about it we will get him back" said Noah.

"How it's virtually impossible" said Beth.

"Think like Alex and it will come to you" said Noah.

"I got it" said Beth.

Please note I don't own the walking dead nor any of the storylines apart from Alex I hope you leave a like or leave a review for this story :) also I'll will write Alex Smith season 6 mid season finale as well.


	2. Something to fear Alexandria

As Beth and Noah and Alex started walking out of the hospital. Alex didn't say anything to her nor Noah he walked out well he stormed out "What the hell you too! Why did you do that!" He said. "You two could have died! You stupid people!" Beth slapped him across the face leaving a mark on his face.

Beth got inside Noah van and Alex did too the trio said nothing. They pushed on for Richmond the drive was long but Alex still said nothing. He whistled a song to himself, Alex then opened the window to the van. Beth was tempted to say something she fancied him. But he didn't notice her Noah saw it from the last girl Alex had. Then van stopped outside of the complex.

"Right we here." He said they went through the defence Alex went over the fence to see what was going on "is there defences?" He asked him. Noah looked over the wall before climbing over it "Noah!" Said Alex he claimed over it.

"Noah wait!" Said Beth. Alex and Beth ran after him "Stop Noah!" Noah looked at the devastation around him Alex went to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Beth did the same trying to comfort him. Alex knew what was happening now he had a family of his own now.

"Noah, I am so sorry okay, but you will be with us." Said Alex. "You save me. Now let me save you." He said to him. Noah nodded at him. Beth just likes looked at him Beth still wore her hospital gown so did and Alex and Noah. They made a deal with Dawn but Alex killed her, because of her admitting that she killed his family and he was all alone.

"Right let's do a sweep. We can sweep Beth wit me for a second," he said to her. Noah stood up he went to his house. Beth and Alex got a few things. "Why did you act like an ass?" She asked him.

"Because Beth, I was scared of losing you both because your the only friends I've got." Said Alex. Beth placed a hand on his arm Alex looked at Beth she still had the scars, but she was still beautiful he did have a crush on her Alex and Beth said nothing else Beth found clothes and some food, then Alex went to her she looked at him her heart was beating fast. Then Alex said something to her "Beth, there's something I want to ask you?" He said to her.

"Sure what is it?" He held her hand she did the same everything after Daryl and her father now she could have be happy, Alex played with her hair and she looked at him he was rugged handsome thou, could she kiss him. Would she want to kiss him? But then they where about to kiss till bang! Alex and Beth ran to Noah house.

"Noah what happened?" He asked. Noah saw the dead bodies of his family. Alex and Beth saw the grief on his face. "Noah let me help you, okay I can help you, please?" He asked him.

Noah smiled and cried as well. Alex picked up the dead bodies and dug a grave for them. Alex and Noah and Beth left Richmond with a few supplies and stuff as well.

Few weeks later.

Beth and Alex Noah were tiered. They where hungry they had no food for a week and they had water that was about it, Beth was smelly she missed showers and a good bed to sleep in Alex and Beth Noah were being chased by walkers, Beth wanted to fight them but she was tiered, then Alex couldn't walk any more he was tired the walkers where trying eat them, Alex then pulled out his gun so did Beth and Noah.

"Should we do it?" Said Beth. Alex wasn't sure about it nor was Noah; they left it and Alex and his friends continued to walk down the road, Alex saw a barn in the distance the sun was setting and it was getting cooler, as he opened the door to the barn it was empty so they can sleep it. Alex stared making a fire to keep warm, Beth sat next to him Noah sensed that something was going on between them, but he decided not to question it.

"Are you two together?" He asked them. "No!" They both said. Noah knew that something going on but they where together it remains to be seen the sleep peacefully throughout the night. Beth slept next to Alex's side that night Noah woke early that morning to see the sun, Beth woke up not knowing what the day will bring.

"I totally stick, I really need a shower, I do miss one." She said to him. "You don't smell that bad," he whispered to her. "Are you flirting with me?" She asked him. "What do you think?" He asked him. Beth looked him before going to kiss him.

They kissed his lips finding his lips. Beth was just enjoying kissing him his lips on his, his tongue finding her Noah cleared his throat, Beth and Alex stop their kissing Beth looked up to see a man. Alex drew his gun so did Beth "wow, wow, wow, it's okay he's safe he comes form a community he want us us to join." Said Noah.

"Okay lets see?" Said Alex. The man came forward he placed the pictures of houses and stuff Alex looked stunned by it.

"Okay, what is this place?" He asked the man "Alexandria. It's a safe place there are fences, and gates nothing gets in, or out with out our say so." Said the man.

"What's your name?" Asked Alex. "The names Aaron and I have a boyfriend named Eric, please we would like you to come with us, we need people like you." He said to them.

Alex and Beth and Noah thought about this for a second it sounded to good to be true. But it could be they decided to follow him "how long the drive?" Said Beth.

"It should be a few hours, but if you want to get some sleep you can, this Eric." He said to him. He seemed glad that his boyfriend was okay. They got on the car. Alex slept with Beth cuddling next to. This was his happiness now he was going to protect no matter what the cost.


End file.
